<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wanting You by bloomtease</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345260">Wanting You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomtease/pseuds/bloomtease'>bloomtease</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, Shirtless Kageyama, essentially kageyama needy for hinata wanting him, flirty hinata, lots of king mentions cos I am too in love that concept</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345260</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomtease/pseuds/bloomtease</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> As the warmth in Hinata’s chest hits its highest he blurts out in a breath  "You’re beautiful, Tobio, so beautiful" Hinata is smiling but it’s of the more soft and saccharine kind that leaves Kageyama utterly breathless himself, pupils blown wide to cover his irises just like Hinata’s. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kageyama is rendered speechless, it’s not like Hinata never praises his looks but it’s whenever Hinata does it in such an achingly sincere way that it leaves the king melting all over. </em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wanting You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is like the first mildly smutty kagehina thing I’ve ever posted on here! I hope y’all like it a bit ( ﾉﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉ</p>
<p>Got inspired by Thirsty Tobio Week so here is something for Day 4: Shirtless</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its late into the afternoon, Hinata, lying on his stomach, draped over Kageyama’s bed and absentmindedly scrolling through his instagram feed on his phone, finally hears the sound of the tap in the adjacent bathroom being shut off, signalling that the occupier had finished his shower.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama, had invited him to come over to his place after a intense joint practice between their teams, which also meant a perfect opportunity for them to spend the night together afterwards. If Kageyama wanted him too and he usually did. As the redhead rolled onto his back to relax more, he then turned his head up in the direction of the bathroom door opening with a creak, and was met with the upside down view of his boyfriend shirtless and a towel draped low at his hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sight was never anything short of absolutely mesmerising. Sure, he had seen the raven-haired volleyballer without any clothing numerous times and a shirtless Kageyama was an active memory since high school. But it was thanks to those very sights that Hinata knew he wasn’t straight and he could never be desensitised to the sight no matter how many times he was graced with it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As Kageyama stepped out he had a smaller towel wiping at his hair that sprayed stray droplets of water to drip down the expanse of his neck, past his prominent collarbones and glide over his pectorals. His body was fucking glistening and the light from the bedroom made him all the more ethereal at that.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata wasn’t aware of his own expression but he had to be gaping a little, eyes shining like he was being bestowed with the most beautiful being in his sights. The said beautiful being noticed his concentrated eyes on himself immediately and stared down at the gawking redhead. Kageyama ran a hand through his damp hair, black locks swept up to reveal his forehead. The action reminded Hinata how his newer haircut was perfect for the more grown and husky man. Those metallic blue eyes of his were unreadable from this distance but they seemed to bore straight into Hinata’s golden ones. It was deep and piercing and Hinata loved it every time. Goddamit, this guy was sexy without even trying.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If Hinata wasn’t so transfixed at just the sight he would have enough mind to reach out and tug that dam towel off his hips to expose it all.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It looked like Kageyama was smirking slightly... or was Hinata just imagining that? Reality or not, the possibility turned him on more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama finally spoke to snap Hinata out of his rapt trance "Shou, you’re staring."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata didn’t respond immediately and when Kageyama broke their little staring contest to walk away and get dressed, he finally flopped back on to his stomach and leaned a cheek in one hand, his phone forgotten somewhere on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can you blame me?" Hinata beams in such a sweet almost dreamily tone that it makes the shirtless of the two, snicker from the walk-in closet. "Shut up." Kageyama replies after a moment, but it’s with no heat and only softness. Hinata tends to do that to him, piss him off to no end some days but then soften all his edges into mush with just a few genuine words or sweet touches. Hinata brings it all out of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata waits patiently, expecting Kageyama to return in his usual sweats and a plain t-shirt but instead the taller man appears in nothing but his dark orange briefs.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The chipper man sits up immediately and teases in a sultry voice "Are you trying to tempt me Kageyama-kun?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata wants to maintain his smirk but he’s sure his lips break out in a full blown grin due to his sheer excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama approaching the bed only huffs "No, it’s too hot and-" he sinks his back down into the middle of the bed "If we’re actually gonna do it tonight this is easier."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So you <em>are</em> trying to tempt me" Hinata giggles in victory.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama opens his mouth to speak, probably call him a dumbass as it’s his reflex, but halts when Hinata sidles up the bed and straddles him, thick muscular thighs caging his middle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata dips down to kiss between the other man’s eyebrows, effectively eliminating the crease, then trails his lips down the other man’s nose lightly, placing a kiss at the tip, until his eyes open to deep blue staring back intently.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata can see oceans in Kageyama’s eyes, the kind he willingly drowns in whenever they’re this close and intimate. He feels large hands that have only recently warmed, slide up his thighs and rest at his hips, underneath the loose shirt he’s currently borrowing from the man underneath him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Honestly It’s kinda more fun when I see you take it all off... or I take it off myself" Hinata whispers, soft breath fluttering over Kageyama’s parted lips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama stays silent, regarding him for a moment and then voices in a soft rasp "Sorry, but I like it when you..." he trails off like he’s not sure how to phrase his next words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hinata raises an eyebrow, "When I what?" he inquires curiously.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Look like you want me" Kageyama states, there’s a blush tinting his cheeks from the sheer admission of his feelings.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without missing a beat, Hinata replies "I always want you." and before Kageyama can finish processing those words, he starts trailing open-mouthed kisses along the man’s jawline. It’s tender at first but the eagerness surfaces the further his lips touch the heated skin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kageyama hums lowly in appreciation and tilts his neck to the side to give Hinata more room to explore.</p>
<p> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kageyama’s neck is glorious and the skin is smooth against Hinata’s lips and the small flicks of his tongue. He can feel Kageyama’s pulse drum fast and he sucks hard at the area above the prominent artery that it incites the best of sounds: a low and deep groan.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Spurred on, Hinata makes the descent of eager lips further down to the dip of collarbones while his hands slowly caress Kageyama’s sides and he can hear the tiniest of chuckles stifled. Kageyama is pretty ticklish there. He has the sudden urge to tickle him, flush out that achingly wondrous sound out of him, but he has other urges, stronger ones so he halts his lips and sits up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kageyama completely into the feel of Hinata’s hot touch, pouts like he’s been deprived of his gift. Hinata thinks he’s the one who has the gift. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stares down at the man underneath, his gaze drinking in the sight of toned muscle, pecs and abs that have been begging his attention for a while and the steep rise and fall of Kageyama’s chest due to Hinata’s actions.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There’s always a great sense of admiration that swells up in Hinata when in it to comes to his longtime rival and boyfriend. Kageyama is amazing and the title of a king fits him to every fibre of his being. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">As the warmth in Hinata’s chest hits its highest he blurts out in a breath"You’re beautiful, Tobio, </span> <em><span class="s2">so</span></em> <span class="s1"><em> beautiful</em>" Hinata is smiling but it’s of the more soft and saccharine kind that leaves Kageyama utterly breathless himself, pupils blown wide to cover his irises just like Hinata’s. </span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kageyama is rendered speechless, it’s not like Hinata never praises his looks but it’s whenever Hinata does it in such an achingly sincere way that it leaves the king melting all over.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hinata then does what he does best. He follows up such strong words with the strongest of actions. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He caresses the flex of Kageyama’s staunch biceps with tantalising fingers, smirking at the hard muscle they both share but only truly admire on each other, then plants his palms onto Kageyama’s chest and slowly strokes them down his pectorals.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kageyama stares at him with half lidded eyes and a gentle smirk that indicates he’s clearly revelling in the adulation Hinata seems to release so easily.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">It </span> <em> <span class="s2">is</span> </em> <span class="s1"> easy. This man is the epitome of everything Hinata has needed, the blue flame that strengthens his own red and the mountain of a challenge Hinata was meant to climb and anchor his heart in. Someone Hinata believes to be truly beautiful both inside and out. So Kageyama deserves every drop of his infinite praise and he only makes it all the more clear in the way he regards the entirety of the man laid underneath him with utter reverence. </span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Those golden orbs of Hinata’s truly burn into every area of Kageyama and he welcomes the unabashed desire every time like a second skin. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That searing heat inside Hinata only continues to swell and his warm fingers caress the other’s pink nipples lightly that it elicits a subtle arch in the body beneath. He bites his lip at the reaction, he really wants Kageyama to know just how beautiful he is. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Before he fully realises it his mouth sucks sweetly at one the nubs while his other thumb rolls its twin slowly. The sensations must feel good because Kageyama moans unrestrained into the air of the bedroom and the sound is glorious that it twitches Hinata’s own desire.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a few ministrations more, Hinata rises up from Kageyama’s chest and scales his fingers lower. His short nails scratch lightly down the ridges of abdominal muscles, soothingly that it makes his king sigh in contentment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Honeyed pleasure and tenderness is something Hinata does well to him.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hinata dips back down again and Kageyama expects his lips to land on his own but instead the redhead kisses the dip between his collarbones.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Every part of you-" Hinata breathes, flaring skin to greater heat and lowers his lips to kiss the center of Kageyama’s chest, where his heart beats intensely, passion and the feeling of being loved coursing through his body. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"-is beautiful." He finishes off and then trails kisses down the torso of the man he’s been in love with for so long.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That he can have Kageyama Tobio, has had him numerous times and will have him for as long as fate deems fit is something Hinata cherishes with all his heart.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Hinata starts to swipe his tongue over his abs, he feels a strong hand nestle into his hair and a voice, soft but calling for attention "Shou."</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Mmm?" Hinata hums eyes flicking up to stare at Kageyama’s face.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"I love you" Kageyama simply states, face flushed and eyes unwavering from Hinata’s. His king looks immensely pleased. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">"Love you too" Hinata replies breathily and then continues his treatment of licking down Kageyama’s body, nose nuzzling at the trail of black hair and attentive fingers tracing his V-line. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">Hinata could do this forever, make Kageyama know just how beautiful he is, worship him like </span> <em> <span class="s2">the king he is </span> </em> <span class="s1">and </span> <span class="s2">naturally </span> <span class="s1">Kageyama, being Kageyama will only pay him back in full. </span></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>did I possibly have more for this? yes, was it nearing absolutely smutty? yes, will I ever share that? I don’t know</p>
<p>But anyway I hope this at least brought a smile to y’all  *finger guns*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>